Demons
The word demon is thrown around a lot, being used to describe nonuniform familia of malevolent organisms which usually invade our world from another. The population of our world names them demons due to their similarity to evil spirits described in scripture. Father José Cordoba may have encountered true demons when investigating a mining operation desecrating an ancient site. Thrakr Demons Our universe is linked to a demon universe via a pocket universe, and as such is often vulnerable to incursions from that universe. This world was populated millions of years ago when Hafthure constructed it and Formin so that he could separate the ravenous brood of Ashima's extramarital ventures. These offspring were the original Manas Nui, and their successive generations of children became the lesser demons. On multiple occasions, entrances to their world would be opened that would allow demons to cross. These gates often were cast as tornados of flesh and bone, and as the essence of the demon passed through mass clung to it until it emerged with a body. These gates came in two forms, they could either be shut down by blood sacrifice or by using a certain gem and a willing crosser. Demons invaded the Thrakr homeworld multiple times. The first time they were summoned by Tarzahk and the portal was shut down with a gem and all four members of Bulk's Team being sucked through the portal except for Lescon and Bulk. One thousand years later, a second demon invasion occurred. The Prime Magician used a gem to go through the portal, supposedly shutting it down. When another opened in a major city, the demons killed all the forces waiting for them and then they were annihilated when Bulk took Tarzahk's staff. More portals opened during End Times, and all demons who crossed were destroyed when the Fahamara bombarded the Thrakr home world and destroyed it. Demons on Earth and Pamal In Universe A, demons occasionally crossed to Earth and wrought havoc. A society was formed to keep these events secret and fight the enemy. A portal was once opened which allowed demons to spill unceasingly onto Earth, but it was shut down. 97 years later, another was opened with the Demon King himself leading the attack. A cybernetic soldier named Darren eventually ended the conflict by killing the Demon King and becoming a demon himself. He took command of the General and his armies and withdrew them. He married the Demon Queen and forged a truce with humanity. Ever since then, demons from the demon universe have not troubled mankind. On Egos at the first kick of Nyokkauc, Siachus devours the moon, allowing for demons to incur on that world. Until this event, the moon's tidal presence acts as a deterrent for demon invasions (according to ancient myths). The truth behind this may be related to Darren's truce, though it is unclear exactly what the significance of the moon is. Skjaldrfast is said to recognize the entity leading the demons and to fear him. Cosmic Demons Cosmic Demons are unconfirmed to exist, but the title exists because of numerous encounters with something terrifying that exists on the brink of human comprehension. Anomalous space radiation is interpreted as waves and played as sound gives off the garbled sound of human screams and bestial roars. The infamous scholium-403 experiment has provided much basis for speculation about the so-called Cosmic Demons. Dr. Helmann Cavanaugh fortunately aborted the process before any further contact was made, yet the encounter still haunts humanity. The Gold Creek incident Father José Cordoba is called in to investigate the actions of the Gold Creek Mining Group in an Eastern European site which locals claim is sacred. The dig has been suspended pending inspection due to an accident. The locals believe it is a curse, causing CEO Melanie Hooper-Fry and head of operations at the dig Damien Markov to bring in Father Cordoba and his assistant, Sister Julia Romero to dispel the rumors and confirm the dig is being respectful. Father Cordoba's interviews reveal a deep corruption and multiple mysterious incidents at the camp. Damien Markov finds 2 Thessalonians 1 :9 burned into a work shack in Hebrew and assumes it was done by townfolk with a blowtorch. Night watchmen report hearing large animals moving in camp, but cannot identify what they are. One night, a large group passes through that has the occupants too afraid to leave their cabins. Lily Ash claims a ram or some horned beasts was butting heads with her door last night. Hooper-Fry finds Matthew 25 :41 carved into her door, this time in Latin. Anton Markov remarks it was likely townsfolk with a knife. They could have released the large group of wildlife that had been in the camp last night as cover. Anton claims to have shot one of the midnight visitors. He believed it to be a wolf, but it limped away before he could get a good look at it. When Father Cordoba interviews the grossly overweight Oscar Garcia, there are numerous grasshoppers in his lunchbox. Garcia remarks the locusts have been in his food recently, like they're trying to starve him to death. He inspects one of the creatures curiously. Anton laughs and says it looks rather like Garcia. Garcia makes a face and crushes the insect between his fingers. Lily tells Father Cordoba she can barely sleep at night, plagued by the sound of frogs. Damien grows more and more suspicious as tracks continue to appear overnight in camp outside every cabin except for Father Cordoba's and Sister Romero's. When one of Hooper-Fry's guards turns up dead, Markov confronts Father Cordoba. Garcia points out he was not killed by a man. There are claw marks on him, and hoof prints. He lies in a pit stinking of sulfur. Father Cordoba recognizes him as the man who informed him that Anton's "girlfriend" Freya Olander was fornicating with workmen. Father Cordoba urges Hooper-Fry to shut down the dig. Despite being very clearly afraid, she refuses, saying they would lose money. The dig will commence tomorrow as scheduled. Father Cordoba desperately appeals to the lazy safety inspector Malcolm Conway to force a shutdown, but the man's halfhearted promises to look into it finally frustrate Father Cordoba so much that he and Sister Julia leave the camp. The next morning, Sister Julia wakes Father Cordoba, saying there is a commotion. They, along with the townsfolk, find the camp razed to the ground. The prints of hooves and claws mar the earth, along with the furrows of dragged bodies. All leading back to the site of the dig. When the arrive at the dig, it is gone. All of it. All that remains is a massive crater, which swallowed up the equipment, the drills, the structures. All that remains are an outline of large Latin words in the base of the crater. Father Cordoba translates it for the townsfolk. “et mittent eos in caminum ignis ibi erit fletus et stridor dentium” -Matthew 13:42